Tu m'excuseras
by Tatakae
Summary: Eren est un riche héritier ayant fait une fugue. Il s'installe "confortablement" dans une maison abandonné et y vit. Malheureusement pour lui, tout bascule lorsqu'il croise le chemin de Livaï Ackerman, connu pour être un dealer effroyable du gang Smith, un des plus puissants gang de la pègre de New York. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver autant dans la merde?
1. tu m'excuseras

Ah ouais je tiens à dire que les personnages m'appartiennent pas et que cette histoire est inspiré de ce qu'à fait une amie. Merci.

Et le pairing c'est Eren x Livaï donc Ereri :D

**Résumé:**

Eren est un riche héritier ayant fait une fugue. Il s'installe "confortablement" dans une maison abandonné et y vit. Malheureusement pour lui, tout bascule lorsqu'il croise le chemin de Livaï Ackerman, connu pour être un dealer effroyable du gang Smith, un des plus puissants gang de la pègre de New York. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver autant dans la merde lui qui ne voulait qu'une vie tranquille? (Toujours aussi nulle en résumé à ce que je vois...)

* * *

><p>- Arrête de me suivre.<p>

- Livaaaaaï mais je m'inquiète pour toi~

- T'es lourde binoclarde.

La même discussion chaque matin continua pendant qu'Hanji et Livaï descendaient les marches du manoir Smith. Erwin émit un soupir à peine audible à la venue du bruit. Petra continua de mélanger tranquillement une tasse de thé avec toujours le même sourire radieux pendant qu'Auruo fouillait dans une des étagères en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de "nettoyer les taches de sang".

- Fou moi la paix.

- Livaï je pense que...

- Écoute Hanji, le coupa Livaï, visiblement énervé. Si quelqu'un m'emmerde, je lui ouvre le crâne en deux, à commencer par toi.

La conversation fut interrompue par la voix d'Erwin

- Bon, en attendant, Hanji tu devrais peut-être faire plus attention à où tu caches les corps...

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'avais pensé?! Une poubelle. Une putain de poubelle. T'as de la chance que la police de cette ville soit une véritable bande d'imbéciles, Renchérit Livaï avec son éternel air blasé.

Hanji fit la moue ne trouvant rien à dire d'autre que que cet abruti l'avait cherché.

- On aurait tous eu un ticket aller simple pour la tôle!

Ce que venait de dire Auruo résonna dans la maison pendant que Livaï levait les yeux au ciel. Ce manoir et ces habitants avaient déjà une réputation assez sombre en ville. Il ne pût s'empêcher de faire un sourire à peine visible et qui n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde en pensant à quel point les rumeurs n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de tout ce qui se tramait dans la famille. Eh bien..famille était un grand mot! Ils étaient comme une famille parce que personne n'était lié par le sang.

- Bonne journée, Grogna Livaï en enfilant rapidement son manteau, pressé de partir.

- Bonne journée! Ne cause pas trop de problèmes.., Lui répondit Erwin, un grand sourire collé sur son visage

Sa seule réponse fut la porte qui lui claqua à la figure. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrît sur Livaï.

- Eh vous quatre!

Petra, Gunther, Erd et Auruo se tournèrent tous en même temps attendant les ordres.

- Vous irez lavez ma chambre, si je vois un grain de poussière votre vie seras plus courte que prévu.

Sur ce, la porte se referma sur un Livaï visiblement de mauvais poil une deuxième fois.

XxxX

- Merde merde merde!

Eren Jaeger courut le plus vite possible pour semer ses poursuivants. Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle et entendit des pas pressés dans la rue, qui diminuèrent lentement. Il en conclu qu'il s'en était bien sorti, une fois de plus. En reprenant son souffle, Eren sortit le porte-feuille qu'il venait de subtiliser de la poche d'un inconnu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'en ait besoin pour survivre...

XxxX

- Ilse, il y eut un instant de silence pesant pendant lesquelles Livaï croisa ses bras sur la table où ils mangeaient., Tu ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de t'aider si tu n'as las l'argent nécessaire pour...

La famille de la jeune femme avait de sérieux problèmes financiers, les huissiers locaux endommageaient la boutique de ses parents, prenaient tout l'argent qu'ils faisaient et menaçaient de saisir la maison.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent!, Ilse enfouit son visage dans ses mains., Je t'en supplie aide-moi maintenant et je te repayerai! Avec intérêt!, elle releva la tête., J'ai besoin de ton aide, Livaï...

Celui-ci la regardait sans aucune expression sur son visage (comme d'habitude quoi...) et prit une gorgée de son thé. Il semblait réfléchir. Après quelques secondes il se décida enfin à parler.

- Et si on faisait un petit accord, um?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Mon ordi, ma voiture?

Elle semblait désespérée

- Non...

Il remarqua un gamin aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert...captivant qui rentra dans le café et s'assit à une table en face de la leur. Il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir et avait plusieurs égratignures qui semblaient récentes, il était sale en plus. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur sa conversation.

- Voici l'échange, je te donne l'argent qu'il te faut pour savez ta famille et en retour, tu me rend un petit service. Vois-tu, un homme du nom de Hannes nous a emprunté une grande somme et sa "date limite" pour la rendre est passée. Maintenant il ne te resterais qu'à nous débarrasser de cet homme, si tu voit ce que je veux dire.

Les yeux d'Ilse s'assombrissent.

- Je vois...mais pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi pour ça? C'est pas une de tes spécialités les meurtres?, répondit-elle presque sèchement.

Livaï la fixa, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Oh..bien sûr que si mais c'est salissant et je ne peux pas perdre ce temps si précieux, comprends-tu?

- ...

- Je n'ai pas toute ma vie à attendre ta réponse, c'est maintenant que je la veut.

- Marché conclu.

Livaï fini sa tasse de thé et se cala dans sa chaise.

- Très bien, je te donne les informations sur Hannes et tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

XxxX

Eren marchait lentement vers son appartement pour la nuit. Eh bien, pas le sien techniquement. Plutôt celui qu'il avait trouvé désert et décidé d'habiter. Désert et en ruine d'ailleurs. Le plafond coulait lorsqu'il pleuvait, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Jean pour le loger...nan...même pas en rêve.

En tournant le coin de la rue, il sentit sa vision se troubler. Il s'appuya sur un mur et se frotta les tempes. Pas étonnant qu'il soit engourdi, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il mangeait à peine. Il soupira et continua de marcher à la lumière clignotante des lampadaires.

XxxX

- Oui heichou...non. Je l'ai en vue. Est-ce que je devrais le tuer?...Non... Pourquoi pas?! Oui... D'accord.

La voix de Livaï grésillait à l'autre bout du fil

- Auruo j'apprécie tes initiatives mais je vais te demander de retenir tes putains de pulsions. À ce rythme, il va finir par perdre connaissance tout seul et t'a qu'à le ramasser et le traîner jusqu'ici.

- Compris Heichou!

Auruo referma son téléphone et s'appuya contre le mur de la ruelle pour mieux voir l'adolescent boiter sur l'allée. Donc ça, c'était ce qui avait retenu l'attention du grand Livaï? Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Plutôt pathétique, selon lui. C'était limite si cet imbécile savait marcher droit. Il regarda sa montre et sentit l'énervement monter. Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas tomber de fatigue avant un bon bout de temps, et ce n'était pas comme si il était particulièrement patient.

Sans quitter le garçon des yeux, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortir sa bonne vieille fiole d'isoflurane pour en mettre quelques gouttes sur un mouchoir avant de marcher vers lui.

- Tu m'excuseras, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour le souper.

XxxX

Eren baillât et s'étira les bras avant d'arriver devant la porte de la maison qu'il avait trouvé six mois plus tôt. Un des lampadaires émit des sons étranges avant de s'éteindre. Le jeune homme repéra sans difficulté les grandes fenêtres de son refuge. En s'approchant, Eren vit son reflet dans une des vitres, et crût apercevoir une ombre derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ne pût s'avancer plus pour mieux voir, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la capuche et lui pressa quelque chose en tissu contre la bouche et le nez. L'odeur des produits chimiques attaqua ses sens et Eren tenta désespérément de se dégager en frappant, en vain, dans toutes les directions.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il réussit à décrypter une phrase. "tu m'excuseras, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour le souper."

XxxX

La première chose qu'il remarqua à son réveil, c'est qu'il ne connaissaient pas l'endroit. Il avait du mal à penser clairement et mis du temps à réaliser qu'il était dans une chambre, couché dans un lit assez confortable selon lui. Il tenta de bouger mais l'engourdissement était encore présent. Au moins, il n'était pas attaché, c'était déjà ça.

- Tu es réveillé? Comment on se porte?

La voix venait de droite, il tourna lentement la tête. C'était une jolie femme rousse. Pendant une fraction de seconde il eut envie de lui dire que c'était stupide de demander si il était réveillé, non mais franchement? Ça se voit pas? Mais bon, il décida de rester silencieux.

La femme se leva et dit qu'elle devait s'absenter. Elle partit en direction d'une porte, parce que oui, logiquement il y a toujours une porte. Quelques minutes après qu'elle soit parti, un homme entra et s'assit sur la chaise où était auparavant la rousse, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Tu étais inconscient plutôt longtemps. C'est navrant, j'avais demandé à Auruo d'attendre que tu perdes connaissance de toi-même. Au moins, ce n'était qu'un somnifère inoffensif.

Eren remarqua que son ton était froid, même glacial mais pourtant c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Attend...alors ce détraqué n'était pas seul? Il se décida de mieux observer son interlocuteur. Le supposé "détraqué", avait des cheveux noirs qui semblaient soyeux coupé en coupe militaire, un teint presque maladivement pâle et, encore plus inquiétant, des yeux d'un gris métallique, ils n'étaient pas ternes, mais attractif. Des flammes semblaient danser aux fonds de ses yeux. C'était...intense. Par contre son visage n'avait aucune expression. Merde, pourquoi tout les malades mentaux sont si beaux?! Bon...c'est pas comme si il en avait connu beaucoup mais quand même.

- Oï gamin, t'arrête de me fixer comme ça? On t'as pas appris que c'était malpoli?

Eren s'empressa de détourner la tête à ses mots. Cet homme émettait une aura de puissance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soumis. Il détestait ça.

- Eren Jaeger mh...

L'adolescent eu un mouvement de recul. Attend quoi? Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom? Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir dit pourtant et son kidnappeur ne pouvait pas l'avoir lu dans son portefeuille puisque ce n'était même pas le sien!

- Qui êtes-vous?!, sa voix trahissait une incertitude claire

- Choix de premiers mots intéressants pour une discussion et accessoirement une très bonne question., l'inconnu aux yeux gris posa sa tasse., Cependant, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche avec moi . Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner cette information si tu n'a rien en échange.

À ces derniers mots, une lueur presque malsaine était apparu dans les yeux de l'homme, Eren en frissonna. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien être "la chose en échange". Habituellement, il était impulsif mais cette fois-ci, répondit avec précaution, déjà que sentir un regard sur vous c'est pas très rassurant, mais quand c'est un détraqué pervers ou peut-être même un cannibale (bon il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions mais quand même!) qui vous fixe comme si il allait vous dévorer, c'est encore pire. Cet air blasé commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs d'ailleurs.

- vous..vous auriez au moins l'amabilité de me dire comment vous connaissez mon nom?, répondit finalement Eren visiblement sur la défensive.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se lever et de prendre un journal. Il le lança par la suite à L'adolescent. Qui par manque de réflexe le reçu en pleine face. Intrigué, il prit le journal et commença à lire. Il se pétrifia en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la première page. Le titre en grosses lettres dictait "L'héritier des hôpitaux de Grisha Jaeger enfin annoncé!" En dessous, il y avait une photo de lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de cette image. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois depuis que ce journal avait été publié. Il avait tout laissé derrière il y avait déjà longtemps de ça, ne voulant pas de cette vie. Comment ce psychopathe avait pu retrouver ce journal?! Il allait finir par croire que ce mec était dieu! Il est sexy comme un dieu en plus... Eren se donna une gifle mental suite à cette réflexion plus que troublante.

- J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'héritier d'une riche entreprise qui avait disparu mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles aboutiraient à le retrouver dans un pauvre café.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est moi?

Livaï le regarda sans rien dire. Comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'une personne aussi stupide ne pouvait pas exister sur Terre.

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère...

- ...

Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans ses yeux en regardant la mine déconfite du morveux mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et il reprit son air éternellement froid.

- Maintenant j'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi avoir fait une fugue? La vie de rêve dans une maison dispendieuse, cela me semble étrange de quitter sans laisser de traces.

- Oh c'est dommage mais "Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner cette information si tu n'as rien en échange".

Oh merde sa mort était proche et il le sentait. Contre toute attente l'autre se lécha les lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'adolescent qui frémit suite à ce geste.

- tu sens les emmerdes gamin...mais tu me plait bien. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je m'appelle Livaï Ackerman.

Eren se figea à l'entente de ce nom. Les Smith et les gens y faisant parti étaient connu pour être la tête d'un gang très puissant dans la pègre de New York. Livaï Ackerman était réputé pour être un dealer particulièrement dangereux. Non mais dans quel bordel était-il donc?!

- Comme tu l'as déjà sûrement remarqué, la disparition d'un héritier d'une riche famille ne passe pas inaperçu et ceux qui te trouveront auront sûrement une assez grosse somme d'argent sauf de ce que j'ai compris tu ne souhaites pas retourner dans les jupes de ta mère n'est-ce pas? Tu me semble un gamin avec assez de potentiel. Je te prend en charge, je m'occuperais de ton entraînement personnellement. Tu seras aussi nourris et logé mais en échange tu rejoins bien sûr notre gang et tu exécuteras le MOINDRE de mes ordres.

Eren n'apprécia pas trop l'accent qu'avait donné Livaï sur le mot "moindre", il ne lui ferait quand même pas faire des trucs tordus au moins? Il commençait sérieusement à douter ce dans quoi il s'embarquait. Faire partie du gang Smith? S'embarquer dans la pègre? Disons que son appart avec son plafond qui coule semblait pas si mal en ce moment mais quand il croisa le regard captivant de son interlocuteur, toute détermination de refuser avait définitivement disparue.

- J'accepte...

- Bien, tout d'abord appelle moi Heichou, ensuite, allons descendre en bas.

- Euh...pourquoi?

Oups, il devait vraiment être suicidaire pour contester les ordres de cet homme...

- Tsk. Pour manger, quoi d'autre?

XxxX

Note chiante de l'auteure:

Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai souffert à faire ce document sur mon iPad =_= déjà que je suis nulle en informatique, si en plus tout bug alors là c'est la souffraaaaaaance! Désolé pour les erreurs (il y en a sûrement beaucoup) mais bon, c'est pas pour me corriger que vous êtes ici, c'est plus pour lire non? Je vais encore une fois remercier mon amie qui va sûrement m'étrangler mais ça je m'y suis déjà préparée donc ça va '-' le délire du cannibale en fait j'écoutais une chanson qui parlait de ce que bouffait une cannibale donc c'était plus fort que moi et je l'ai écrit... Je sais pas ce que ça va donner quand ça va être finalement publié mais bon...on va voir ;)


	2. mental health hospital

Note de moi: bonjour '-'

Oraux et examens vont bientôt arriver pour moi et ça va durer pendant 6 ou 7 semaines. Je vais être occupé donc si je poste pas ne m'en voulez pas XD mais vous inquiétez pas je vais quand même poster. Je tiens à dire merci à Boadicee, sans elle j'aurais pas posté le chapitre XD j'suis nulle en informatique voyez-vous...

Réponse aux reviews:

**Boadicee: ** merci. J'espère que je vais réussir à respecter les caractères même si c'est un peu difficile.

**Livai Ackerman:**merci c'est gentil XD

M. Ac. :Merci toi aussi...d'ailleurs tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que veut dire ton pseudo? x) désolé je suis curieuse

**Hinanoyuki:** hey, merci :3

**SmileFurus:** je suis nulle en orthographe et j'ai pas de correcteur (ou correctrice) et je veut pas en avoir. Breaking bad c'est quoi? Ça se mange? (Ok ma gueule)

* * *

><p>Eren fixa sans expression le dénommé Livaï sortir de la pièce et écouta les bruits de pas qui descendaient un escalier. Il finit par se relever à contrecœur et, voyant qu'un engourdissement léger subsistait, prit appui sur un bureau en bois foncé. Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et il avait réussi à désordonner sa vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait dans les trois dernières années.<p>

Comme un vieux réflexe, il remonta la manche de son sweatshirt pour fixer le bracelet d'hôpital qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de couper.

Jaeger, Eren

DOB: 2–Oct–2013

# 30466703

General medical and mental health hospital

- Donc entre nous, je reste quand même le plus cinglé des deux, um?

Ça, c'était leurs avis, en tout cas. Eren grinça des dents en se rappelant des sermons débiles et des remarques, faussement empathiques. Si Eren admettait bien que voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas pouvait lui mettre l'étiquette de "psychotique délirant", il acceptait beaucoup moins le fait que "enfoiré pense bon et désagréable" ne soit pas considéré comme une maladie mentale.

Il replaça sa manche pour à nouveau pour camoufler le bracelet et ouvrit la porte qui menait sur le couloir, où apparemment, un genre de balcon qui faisait le tour de l'étage et donnait sur le salon.

- Et les Leonhart font plus de victimes que jamais! Cette histoire va très mal se finir.

- C'est bon, y'a encore rien de dramatique.

- Pas encore.

Une des voix était clairement celle de Livai...tant qu'à l'autre...aucune idée.

- Hum dis-moi...est-ce qu'Erwin est rentré?

- Non mais tu le connais...il arrive tard...et...attend...Livai, qui est en haut?

Eren recula de la rampe instinctivement. Techniquement il n'avait rien à craindre mais...on n'est sûr de rien quand on est dans la maison d'une famille spécialiste du crime organisé.

- Oh de la nouvelle chair fraîche! Est-ce que c'est le garçon que Auruo a fait passer par la porte arrière en pensant qu'il était subtil?

La troisième voix était clairement celle d'une fille.

- Hanji, fait moi le plaisir de te la fermer et toi là en haut, descend avant que je vienne te chercher et que je te fasse descendre en bas à coups de pied dans le cul.

L'adolescent ravala sa salive et descendit les marches de l'escalier. Le salon laissait penser que la famille devait être relativement aisée, de grands murs de bois vernis, la pièce était éclairée par des lampes antiques et des chandeliers. La pièce était très belle certes, mais dégageait une atmosphère plutôt sombre. Livaï discutait, son éternel air blasé collé au visage avec un gars ayant une coupe de cheveux assez originale... Probablement la voix de tout à l'heure.

Une femme était assis sur un fauteuil. Son regard fixé sur lui, on aurait dit qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus. Il se demandait qui faisait le plus peur entre elle et Livaï...Livaï définitivement. Plusieurs autres bruits et voix résonnaient dans la maison, laissant penser qu'elle comptait d'autres habitants.

XooX

Farlan passait dans la rue voisine de sa maison en regardant les feuilles d'automne tomber, portées par le vent de début de soirée. Il devait l'admettre, il aimait l'automne plus que les autres saisons.

En tournant le coin, il put apercevoir la voiture de Livai et celle des autres membres des Smith. Signifiant que tout le monde était rentré. Il commença à monter les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée principal.

" J'suis rentré!" Cria-t-il à personne en particulier en enlevant ses gants et en accrochant son manteau. Il marcha jusqu'au salon principal et aperçu presque tout le monde à son emplacement habituel. Il grommela un "rebonjour" et Hanji se leva en disant " Oh Farlan! Comment ça va? Bonne journée?"

- hum...comme d'habitude

- Je vois je vois..

- Uh...

Farlan figea en apercevant le nouveau venu, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts qui se balançait inconfortablement près de l'escalier.

- Attend mais je te connais toi!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent à la remarque.

- T'es le fils du gars qui a-

Il fut interrompu par Livaï avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase

- Viens immédiatement avec moi Farlan, nous allons avoir une petite discussion ensemble. Dit-il en poussant le garçon vers la porte la plus proche et puis la refermant derrière lui.

- C'est quoi ton problème?! T'as définitivement sauté les plombs cette fois! Faut croire que l'odeur des produits ménagers à finalement atteint ton cerveau!

- Du calme imbécile, je te signale qu'il a accepté lui même de nous rejoindre.

- Non mais c'est moi qui suis abruti. À quelle sorte d'histoire tu lui as fait croire pour qu'il rejoigne le gang volontairement?!

- Juste la vérité. Qu'il sera en (à peu près) sécurité ici.

- Dans quel monde est-ce que ce seras la vérité? Les Smith sont après les Jaeger, comme tous les autres. Répondit celui-ci, septique

- Cela dépend du point de vue. Nous ne faisons aucun mal aux otages, il sera beaucoup plus chanceux d'atterrir ici que chez la plupart des autres groupes. Imagine une seconde ce que Naile lui ferait s'il mettait la main dessus.

- Je veux bien admettre ça mais le fait que tu t'en serve de rançon pour arriver à sa famille, je suis prêt à parier cher qu'il n'en a aucune idée.

- Et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, répondit Levi, toujours aucune émotion sur son visage.

XooX

- qu'est-ce que...

- Pose pas de questions, dans ce genre de famille il faut...trier les infos à dire et à pas dire.

Eren se contenta d'hocher la tête et de fixer la porte. Ce n'était même pas la peine de se demander ce qu'ils se disaient, les Smith ne semblaient pas le genre à donner des renseignements aussi importants pour rien...

- Le souper est servi.

- Qu-!

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec celui qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Le grand homme habillé en frac de majordome, le regardait, un petit sourire niais au visage.

- Alors?

- Euh...j'arrive.

~~on va sauter le bout où y se rend dans la salle à manger, ok les amis? XD~~

- Donc...

Eren balayait la tablée pour le moins étrange qui l'entourait. Près de lui, Livaï tortillait sa serviette de table avec son habituel visage stoïque. Un peu plus loin, la même femme que celle du salon se balançait sur sa chaise pendant qu'un homme qui ressemblait vaguement à une imitation raté de Livaï rouspétait quelque chose dans les lignes de "tellement énervant". De l'autre côté de la table, Farlan fixait son assiette. En tout cas c'est pas en la regardant que la nourriture allait se téléporter dans sa bouche se dit Eren. La même femme rousse qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt parlait un sourire radieux au visage avec un homme aux cheveux blond attaché en une jolie petite queue de cheval. Attend...pourquoi il y en avait un qui reniflait sa nourriture? Trop de questions inutiles, ils sont tous fous ici. La chaise au deuxième bord de la table était vide.

- Vous êtes les seuls dans tout le manoir?

- Bien sûr que non tête de..., il se mordit la langue assez violemment, le pire c'est que tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça normal.

- Ce que Auruo veut dire, dit la jolie petite femme, c'est qu'on est plus mais on mange pas tous ensemble. Les serviteurs mangent dans la cuisine. La plupart des membres du groupe préfèrent souper en bas.

- Et...pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'on leur fout les jetons., cette fois-ci c'était le nain de jardin (*se donne une gifle*) qui avait répondu sans accorder un seul regard à Eren.

- Parce que nos repas ne sont pas des plus tranquilles..., cette fois-ci c'était la fille à lunettes qui avait parlé.

- Pas des plus tranquilles?! Juste hier Isabelle a fait exploser un verre, Livai a dit qu'Erwin dirigeait comme un pied, toi et Mike vous êtes engueulés pour une histoire de vol de toast et ça c'est fini en concours de tir dans le champ de pratique à onze heures du soir.

- Ouais~ et qui a gagné?~

- Tu veux bien te la fermer binoclarde?, Heichou avait l'air irrité tout d'un coup.

Eren s'enfonça dans sa chaise de disant que le repas allait être long.

~~encore sauter une partie parce que l'auteure a eu la flemme de l'écrire XD~~

- J'en conclu qu'Erwin va pas se montrer aujourd'hui?

- M'en fou, il mangera les restants, grommela Livaï sans lever les yeux de son plat.

- Erwin qui? Demanda Eren

- Erwin est le chef du gang depuis que ses parents ont "pris la retraite".

- Oh.

Donc c'était ça la chaise vide...

- Monsieur voulait faire part d'un travail urgent à remplir à la morgue

Eren recracha sa bouchée en entendant la voix derrière lui. Comment ces serviteurs se déplaçaient?! Bon autre problème. Il sentait le regard de Livaï dégouté. Merde.

- Tsk. Dégueulasse.

- Euh...tout va bien?

C'était le serviteur visiblement l'air inquiet qui lui avait demandé.

La fille avait des cheveux courts et blond avec des yeux bleu clair. Elle portait le même habit de majordome que l'homme de tantôt.

- ...euh...oui

- Merci de l'info Nanaba., c'était le renifleur qui s'appelait Mike (oui Eren a dû retenir les noms) qui avait répondu.

- Um.

Eren décida de prendre la parole, même s'il se sentait assez intimidé par l'aura dangereuse que dégageait les personnes dans cette salle.

- Alors, votre Erwin travaille à la morgue?

- Oh oui tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est pratique d'avoir quelqu'un dont le job est d'enterrer les cadavres. Hé hé hé., c'est définitif, cette Hanji est vraiment flippante.

- ...ah...je vois.

~~~on va encore sauter un bout les ami(e)s~~

- Bon c'était très...Très. Personne n'est mort bravo. Maintenant faut que j'y aille., Livaï était vraiment pressé de sortir de cette salle.

- Eheheheheh une minute! Que personne ne bouge.

Hanji interrompit Livaï avant qu'il ne puisse se lever.

- Y'a du dessert.

L'ambiance de la pièce chuta en moins de cinq secondes suite à la déclaration.

- Il...il est de qui cette fois?, demanda Gunther visiblement inquiet.

- ...Un paquet envoyé par... Tante Shadis

Le concert de gémissements et de plaintes qui suivirent ne laissent présager rien de bon.

~~on va direct au dessert~~

- Alors...

- C'est...

- Vraiment...

- C'est horrible putain!, Livaï essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

- Non c'est plus compliqué que ça, Dit Farlan en examinant un des bouts de fraise, Parce que là c'est de la pâte à tarte et des petits fruits, en temps normal c'est des aliments très mangeable mais là par un procédé mystérieux et inexplicable... On dirait de la bouse.

- Mon gars alors là... Déjà que c'est pas très fameux en temps normal,je pense qu'elle a changé sa recette de pâte, j'ai l'impression de bouffer mes chaussures., Dit Auruo qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas mordu sa langue.

- Taisez-vous et manger, nous souffrons tous ensemble.

- Livaï tu vois bien que c'est ridicule! Y'en reste encore plein et on est tous sur le point de gerber!

- Je suis pas d'accord, bouffer un truc aussi dense c'est une expérience à essayer au moins une fois dans sa vie., Hanji avait l'air fasciné par la chose.

- On peut demander à Eren, il aura un avis neutre. Hé le nouveau, tu en penses quoi?

Eren se raidit sur sa chaise ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- euh..C'est...Spécial, répondit-il en tentant de mâcher un grumeau de pâte

- Spécial ouais...manière intéressante de le dire.

- Bon, elle se fait vieille, vous n'allez quand même pas lui reprocher de passer le temps en faisant des tartes., Petra essayait vainement de prendre la défense de tante Shadis, sans succès d'ailleurs.

- Mais je m'en fou tant qu'elle nous oblige pas à les manger!

- Moi je dis, on laisse le reste à Erwin.

- Ok

- Vendu!

- J'suis d'accord

~~on va sauter la fin du repas~~

Le butler flippant qui apparaît sans qu'on s'en rende compte: Moblit

La fille butler: Nanaba

Celui sans émotions: Livaï

Dangereuse psychopathe à lunettes: Hanji

Celui qui a l'air un peu moins dangereux que les autres: Farlan

Gars qui se mord la langue: Auruo

Jolie fille rousse qui colle Livaï: Petra

Celui qui renifle tout: Mike

Les deux fantômes qu'on remarque jamais: Erd et Gunther

Fille stupide avec deux couettes: Isabelle

Croque-mort et chef de la famille: Erwin

Eren relit pour la quatrième fois la feuille qu'il avait faite pour retenir les noms de la famille avant de la plier en quatre et la ranger dans une des poches de son pantalon. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond de la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. Ça faisait beaucoup à assimiler pour une journée tout de même... Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas sortir de sa tête l'image de son heichou...et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge. 7h21. Il voulait voir les alentours pour se situer ou avoir des points de repère. Il voulait aussi aller voir quelqu'un. Techniquement il pouvait s'y rendre, reste à savoir si les "normes" de Livaï le laisserait sortir. Meh, autant l'apprendre tout de suite, se dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte du petit homme. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement frapper à la porte.

- Um? Grogna Livaï en ouvrant la porte

- Euh..euh...j'ai une demande à faire! Eren était très tendu. Cette face sans expression le déstabilisait. Comment est-ce possible de garder un tel visage 24h/24?!

- ..oui?

- Est-ce que je peux rendre visite à quelqu'un?

- ...tant que tu restes dans le quartier je n'ai pas d'objections.

- D'accord merci!

- Mais...

- Oui?

- Je vais devoir t'accompagner.

- ...

La visite allait être apparemment plus compliqué que prévue.

XooX

Je vous en veut. Vous savez que j'ai fait ça à la place de faire mes devoirs et études? C'est à cause de vous que je vais couler x3 (ok ma gueule) (oui j'aime dire ok ma gueule).

Désolé pour Farlan et Isabelle je savais pas qui mettre donc j'ai mis Farlan qui essayait de résonner Livaï parce que.. Il est un peu comme ça dans le manga '-'

Pour la tante je savais pas qui mettre donc j'ai mis Shadis, même si en fait c'est un gars.

j'espère que vous avez aimé ~


	3. Compass Fight Club

B'jour les français et peut-être les canadiens et les autres...je sais pas moi X_X je poste ce chapitre, désolé de vous dire que Tu m'excuseras ne continueras pas avant..quelques semaines peut-être, l'étape 2 arrive à son apogée, et qui dit fin de l'étape dit EXAMEEEEEN POWER 8D MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ok désolé, ça m'arrive des fois.

J'ai évité l'erreur des appartés cette fois-ci :3 mais y'a quand même des séparations '-' j'hésitais à vous envoyer le chapitre en deux partis genre, l'arrêter à un punch et ensuite envoyer le suite mais non, la flemme de le faire '-'

par contre je pourrais sûrement continuer l'histoire Le banc en face du parc. Peut-être x)

je sais que 99% ont eu la flemme de lire donc vous saurez jamais quand seras la suite...(la suite étant dans quelques semaines XD) désolé pour les erreurs :3 j'aime faire des erreurs pour aucune raison valable :3

Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandés qui était cette fameuse personne, donc j'ai longuement hésité. Finalement j'ai décidé et ce n'est pas comme si c'était dieu ok? J'ai changé un peu le comportement de certains personnages aussi. Vous aurez l'occasion de voir un Armin pervers x)

**La réponse aux reviews~**

**MAc:** j'avoue que j'ai très envie qu'il n'ai plus du tout d'intimité...je me donne faim à moi-même... :3 genre... Son corps ne lui appartient plus *=* mais je vais pas me risquer à faire un lemon ou si j'en fais un, bah je vais changer de rating quoi XD pas encore décidé...et tu veux pas changer de nom? x) moi avant sans compte c'était Shimyca mais avec un compte j'ai pris Tatakae genre '-'

**S-Lay L:** les appartés te disent d'aller te faire foutre 8D mais non je rigole, j'ai compris mon erreur merdique et je les ai évité cette fois-ci :3 ouais bon...dangereuse psychopathe à lunette ça correspond aussi très bien à ma mère x)

**Hinanoyuki**: oui, ils ont une machine à avancé le temps 8D c'est pour ça qu'il y a des sauts :3 mystérieuse personne...mystère mystère :3 maladie mentale dans la catégorie de: non décidé et encore floue

**Smilefurus:** bah...va les réveiller :3 moi j'aime bien quand les gens souffrent 8D comment ça m'est passé par la tête? Eh bien c'est très simple. TOUT se mange. TOUUUUUT 8D il va rendre visite à...quelqu'un '-' Ouch! Ça fait mal les fessés virtuelles ;( *musique triste en fond* j'espère que tu vas bien déguster mon nouveau chapitre x), moi en attendant je vais aller manger un peu de breaking bad (miam).

**Livai Ackerman:** merci :3 ouais...pauvre Erwin sérieux...je voudrais pas être à sa place en tout cas~

**Jemechoutealasouris:** un dangereux psychopathe qui va venir chez toi et te séquestrer, d'autres questions ma belle? XD non sérieux t'inquiète il va pas venir te séquestrer :3

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de la tombe. Autour de sa tombe. La tombe d'Erwin Smith. Ce qu'affichaient les journaux n'étaient pas la chose la plus joyeuse. Erwin Smith, mort après avoir mangé un aliment...non identifié d'une certaine tante Shadis. On croit que cette tarte (l'aliment finalement identifié) avait été empoisonné, pourtant, les autres l'ayant mangé n'étaient pas morts. Cela devait aussi compter sur la quantité ingurgité. C'était une mort des plus tragique.<p>

- Hanji...qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'écrire sur moi?

- Aaaah tu es là Erwin~? Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu!

Erwin soupira et retourna à ces affaires.

* * *

><p>- Quelle sera la destination?<p>

- Compass Fight Club, répondit Eren en refermant la porte de la camaro. Il rajusta le col de la veste qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard de sa chambre assignée. Elle était un peu trop grande pour lui mais elle ferait l'affaire quand même.

- Dans le district du gang de Dork?, demanda Livaï en démarrant la voiture

- Ouaip. Ça cause problème?

Le petit homme sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant de répondre

- ...Non...pas pour l'instant.

Eren avait hâte d'y être et trépignait sur place. Le temps en voiture lui parut vraiment long mais ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'endroit. Livaï arrêta la voiture devant Compass Fight club. La musique était tellement forte qu'on l'entendait à chaque fois que les portes s'ouvraient. Une longue file qui attendait pour rentrer bloquait le trottoir.

- Il me semblait que c'était un Fight club?

- Ouais... Ils l'ont rénové pour qu'il ai l'air d'une boîte de nuit. Comme ça quand la police débarque, ils n'ont qu'à remonter les cages et retourner danser. Le système a toujours fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mmh... Not bad...

Eren sorti de la voiture avant de se faire stopper par un des videurs.

- Invité ou combattant?

- Avec le temps tu devrais savoir, non Conny?

Ah oui, Conny. Un jeune homme qui le laissait rentrer parce qu'il lui avait mis une raclée son premier jour quelques années plus tôt. Il le laissait aussi entrer tout simplement parce qu'il était un type sympa.

- Utilise la porte de derrière

- Merci! Oh Heichou!, il se retourna vers Livaï un grand sourire au visage pour lui dire de le suivre.

- Je ne savais pas que les gosses de riche allait dans ce genre d'endroit...

L'homme retira son veston avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture en grommelant. Il suivit Eren pour se retrouver dans le parking arrière près d'une file de voitures de luxe.

Eren ouvrit une vieille porte couverte de graffitis avant de rentrer dans le storage du cabaret et de marcher jusque dans le club principal. Le club était organisé avec les trois cages de combat au centre, en arrière de la piste de danse. Sur toute la longueur du côté droit de la salle se trouvait une scène, tandis qu'un bar se trouvait à gauche. Au dessus, un escalier laissait un deuxième étage à aire ouverte, où la "section V.I.P" était. Généralement là où Naile Dork, le propriétaire de la boîte, se réunissait avec ses associés.

- Eren s'approcha du bar et mît un poing sur la table.

- Armin!

N'ayant aucune réponse il leva les yeux au ciel et réessaya.

- Blondie!, ça, ça marchait toujours.

- Rude mon gars! Se plaignît Armin en se relevant de derrière le comptoir, sans arrêter d'essuyer un verre.

- Si tu répondais quand je te parle aussi!

* * *

><p>- Imbécile<p>

- Bitch

- Connard

- Abruti!

- FERMER LA! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE PEUX RIEN VOUS DEMANDER!

- Pardon Rico...

Rico sortait son énervement en aiguisant son couteau. Le reste de la piece était occupé par Ian, Kitz qui était sur son téléphone et Mitabi qui lançait des dagues sur une cible accrochée au mur. Rico sentit son téléphone vibrer, décida de le prendre (non mais qui fait pas ça...ah ouais...moi) et répondit.

- Résidence Wehrman, dit-elle en fourrant sa main gauche dans sa poche

Elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce

- Ooooh Rico, comment vas-tu?~ Comment va mon petit chef de mafia préféré d'ailleurs?

La femme grinça des dents en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Naile., Prononça-t-elle difficilement.

- Tu te souviens de moi? Comme c'est touchant! Je pensais que ton petit cerveau m'aurait déjà oublié.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier un enfoiré dans ton genre?

- Ooooh voyons, c'est pas gentil de dire ça!

- Tsk. C'est vrai que c'est une très grande insulte pour les enfoirés de dire que tu en es un...tu es bien moins que ça.

- Bien, assez de blablatage, Rico, cela ne te dérange pas d'assister toi et Pixis à notre prochaine petite réunion, n'est-ce pas?

Quelques minutes plus tard elle raccrocha et retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait les autres.

- Alors?, demanda Ian pendant qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce

- Préparer vos manteaux et aller chercher Pixis. On a une visite à rendre.

* * *

><p>- Bouger vos derrières de vos chaises!, cria Farlan en descendant l'escalier.<p>

- Huh? , fit Erwin en levant à peine ses yeux de son clavier.

- Mission de dernière minute. DEBOUT!, dit-il avant de balancer un coup de pied dans le sofa sur lequel Hanji dormait paisiblement.

- Ouch! Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez important pour me motiver à sortir un vendredi à cette heure?

- Naile. Répondit-il simplement, ce qui lui valut plusieurs grognement d'Hanji

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une option., dit Erwin en refermant le couvercle de son ordi., Où est Mike?

- Il est en haut, répondit Hanji entre deux bâillements.

Mike descendit à son tour l'escalier avant de fouiller dans un des tiroirs de l'armoire du salon pour en tirer un handgun et de l'attacher à sa ceinture.

- Nanaba?, Mike ne parle pas beaucoup, quelque mots suffisent amplement pour lui.

- Monsieur

- Comment va Isabelle?

- Elle s'est endormie en regardant la télé. Si vous vous inquiétez pour qui va la surveiller, Moblit reste au manoir et Gelgar devrait bientôt rentrer.

- Ok. Prépare une voiture on descend dans dix minutes.

- Compris.

- Hé Erwin, où sont les autres?, demanda Hanji.

- Ils se pratiquent à la salle d'armes. Va falloir un volontaire pour aller les chercher d'ailleurs.

Farlan commençait à taper du pied en voyant la conversation s'éterniser.

- Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

* * *

><p>- Ça fait un bail mec! Qu'est-ce qui t'étais arrivé?<p>

- Je ne considère pas deux mois comme étant un "bail"...

- Et alors? On s'inquiétait pour toi nous! Mikasa t'as cherché partout, personne pouvait l'arrêter! Mais donc, qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est pour une raison spécial?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être ton don pour te mettre dans la merde?

Armin marquait un point. En plus il avait toujours raison. Mais têtu comme il était, il allait lui tenir tête.

- Peut-être que je suis ici pour voir un match?

- Me prend pas pour un imbécile Eren, je te connais depuis que t'as 4 ans... T'as fait quelque chose de grave?

- Peut-être...

Eren fuya le regard de son ami, ce qui lui prouva qu'Eren était bien dans la merde. Le garçon décida qu'à la place de faire face à son ami d'enfance, il allait regarder...une des cages où un débutant se faisait tabasser. Il se rappelait encore son premier match à lui, où il s'était fait mettre une branlée monumentale. Il s'était retrouvé là après avoir fait une autre fugue. C'est ici qu'il avait appris l'auto-défense, et trois ans plus tard, Eren figurait parmi les plus performants de la boîte. C'est aussi ici qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs de ses amis proches tels que Conny, Sasha ou même Jean.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Livaï qui tapait tranquillement sur son iPad, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas trop l'impression que Livaï n'était concentré QUE sur son machin. Le nain l'observait sûrement du coin de l'œil ou écoutait tout ce que lui et Armin disait. Il décida de reporter son attention sur Armin qui servait un verre à un client quelconque.

- Eren, t'es sûr que tu veux rien à boire?

- Oui.

- Absolument sûr?

- Armin, tu sais mieux que quiconque que mon niveau d'alcool est ridiculement bas. Tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai bu?

- Oh oui...paix à son âme.

- Va chier.

- C'est ça c'est ça... Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on disait? Ah oui. Tu me raconte ce que tu fichais ces deux derniers mois et tes problèmes.

- Et toi tu me dis ce que tu sais sur les gang. Tu sais tout non?

- Eh bah...c'est pas comme si j'étais dieu mais oui je pourrais bien te renseigner.

- Euh...ok alors, c'est moins les deux derniers mois que les deux derniers jours qui sont intéressant mais...

- Tu parles ou pas?

- Ouais ouais relaxe. Donc...

Eren raconta toute sa belle merde à un Armin aux yeux sortis de leurs orbites.

- Et voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Armin le fixa un moment.

- T'AS FAIT QUOI?!

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Mais donc maintenant tu...

- Ouaip.

- Alors le gars derrière toi qui te zieute depuis tantôt..

- T'as tout compris

- T'as vraiment un talent incroyable pour te mettre dans la merde toi. Les Smith putain! Alors non mais là sur l'échelle de la merde t'es très haut je confirme.

- Euh...

Eren pointa (non) subtilement l'homme derrière lui qui décida de tourner sa tête vers eux. Armin devint blême avant de faire un facepalm en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'ai tout entendu gamin.

Eren se tourna vers Livaï pour "s'expliquer" mais il était retourné sur son écran iPad...ok, il s'en foutait.

- Bon, ce que tu sais sur...toutes ces choses., Eren était assez impatient de savoir, il ne savais presque rien d'eux mais était rentré la tête première dedans. Mieux valait être vigilant et savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre.

- Bon, ok, j'ai franchement beaucoup de choses à dire, j'espère que tu es prêt.

- Bah..ouais

Quand Armin trouvait que c'était beaucoup c'était SÛREMENT beaucoup. C'est comme en classe quand le nerd dit que l'examen était difficile, alors là, je vous jure que c'est l'apocalypse.

- Bon alors on va commencer simple. Pour l'instant -j'ai bien dit pour l'instant- les gangs de rue et les familles moins influentes ne devraient pas se risquer à essayer. Le danger principal reste les quatre grands gang. C'est-à-dire Smith, Wehrman, Leonhart et Dork. Les plus grands hôpitaux de ton père -qui rapporte beaucoup d'argents quoi- dans cette ville se trouve en territoire Wehrman, la deuxième chez les Dork et la dernière qui a été construite est en territoire Leonhart. Si tu as bien écouté en classe au primaire, ça fait trois hôpitaux. Ta famille a une fortune considérable, alors ils ont toujours voulu les prendre comme associés. Comme tes parents n'ont jamais accepté, disons que maintenant ils sont un peu beaucoup après vous autres.

- Ok...je crois que-, il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

- Si tu dois surveiller quelqu'un, surveille les Dork. Des quatres, se sont définitivement les plus dangereux. Disons qu'ils sont réputés pour leurs méthodes...sanglantes. Après Leonhart et Smith, bien qu'ils soient beaucoup moins intenses ils n'hésitent pas à avoir recours au kidnapping et éventuellement les meurtres. Finalement, les Wehrman ont plus rarement recours à la violence (je dis bien plus rarement ça arrive). Leurs intérêts sont plus business que les meurtres mais si quelqu'un est capable de faire chuter économiquement votre compagnie, c'est bien eux.

- Tu sais, c'est creepy ta manière de tout savoir..., Eren avait à peu près tout compris, on dit bien À PEU PRÈS.

- Hehe, moi je me renseigne au moins., Armin fit un sourire faussement angélique suite à cette phrase qui affirmait subtilement qu'Eren ne savait rien.

- Oui bon, pas besoin de me renseigner franchement! Ça ne sert à rien!

Il savait très bien que sa phrase était non valable puisqu'il lui en avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt. De toute façon Armin avait toujours raison. Il soupira intérieurement en se disant que son ami avait beau avoir l'air innocent et mignon, il était bien plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air... Il détourna ensuite son attention sur Livaï, toujours sur son iPad. Il portait une chemise rouge avec un jean noir. Eren ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau. Un sifflement d'Armin le sortit de ses pensées

- Alors comme ça Eren, on matte le cul de son supérieur?, Armin avait un petit sourire coquin sur le visage

- Je...non..je pensais juste qu'il était beau...MAIS..non c'est pas que...

- Eren...tu t'enfonces!

- Non mais...c'est pas ça que...

- Je te conseille de prendre du lubrifiant, et de te protéger aussi parce que tu ne sais pas si il a une maladie quelconque et aussi...

- Wow. Armin. Stop.

Eren était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait bien changé, son ami. Aaaah il s'ennuyait déjà du petit et innocent Armin parce que là, il était pas vraiment innocent..non mais pas du tout. En fait, le pire c'est qu'il sentait le regard de Livaï braqué sur eux. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'il n'ai, au moins, pas entendu le début de la conversation.

- mais tu sais, tu dois bien te préparer parce que ça peut faire très mal la première fois, à moins que tu sois le seme et que...

- BORDEL DE MERDE ARMIN ARRÊTE!

Il y eut un gros moment de silence dans la salle. Le pire moment de silence qu'Eren avait vécu. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui. C'était plus que gênant. Celui de Livaï lui brûlait la peau, une sensation horrible quand on en sais la raison. Il failli croire en dieu quand les gens se désintéressent et retournèrent à leurs occupations, en fait presque tous c'étaient désintéressé.

- D'accord, d'accord. C'était que des conseils, mais je continue à dire que tu le regardais sans retenue. J'ai presque cru voir de la bave couler de ta bouche tu sais? Autant dire que tu...

Eren ne put entendre la fin de la réplique qui s'annonçait glorieuse, car Armin fut interrompu par un solide coup de coude dans l'épaule de la part d'une tête de cheval qu'il reconnaissait sans peine.

- Autant j'adore vous entendre "discuter", autant va falloir que vous arrêtiez. On est sur scène dans quinze minutes Armin.

Eh oui, Eren avait presque oublié. Armin faisait parti d'un groupe constitué de 4 personnes. 3 gars et une fille. Armin, Jean, Marco et Ilse. Pour lui c'était un drôle de groupe de musique. Deux innocents -enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait depuis maintenant-, un imbécile heureux et une jolie fille avec des taches de rousseur, comme Marco.

- Quinze minutes? Non mais c'est bon. On a encore du temps.

- Ouais... Armin a un peu raison, renchérit Marco sortit de nulle part.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais quand vous allez arriver à la bourre sans avoir le temps de vous accorder, me blâme pas.

Jean décida de les rejoindre et s'assit sur le tabouret voisin de celui d'Eren.

- Alors comme ça le suicidaire est toujours en vie?

Eren roula des yeux à la remarque

- Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça?

- Mmh..peut-être parce que t'es pas venu? Sinon, comment tu vas?

- Bah...disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, Eren pensa à la belle merde dans laquelle il s'était foutu en disant ça., mais je vais finir par m'en sortir. Enfin. Je crois.

Eren observa un peu mieux Jean et remarqua. Des mèches de couleur...mauve.

- Hum...Jean..t'as quand même pas mis des mèches mauves dans tes cheveux? Est-ce que tu essaies de te rapprocher de tes fangirls en leur ressemblant plus?!

- Hé! J'aime bien cette couleur moi., dit Jean en glissant une mèche de cheveux mauve derrière son oreille avec une moue exagérée.

- Pfff, en plus d'être une tête de cheval, t'es stupide comme un chev...

Son attention fut distraite par un duo de filles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas qui battaient des cils en abordant son heichou. Il ne put détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui, mais sous ses yeux. Non mais de quel droit ces gonzesses l'abordaient?! Et elles étaient moches en plus. Il se demandait comment l'homme réagirait...peut-être tomberait-il sous le charme de l'une des deux? Non! Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son supérieur d'un pas déterminé. Il s'interpose entre Livaï et les deux filles avant même qu'il ne se rendent compte de son geste.

- Désolé, j'ai besoin de parler en privé avec lui, si vous voulez bien m'excuser!, Il s'était retenue de cracher sur elles en disant ça, il avait envie de les étriper. C'était un tout nouveau mais un drôle de sentiment.

Les deux filles le regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir mais celui-ci répéta la menace. Vu l'aura menaçante autour d'Eren, elles se dirent qu'il valait mieux partir. Même si elles prirent le temps de bien l'insulter.

- Oi gamin.

Shit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait agi sur le coup. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il se dit que le mieux était de garder le silence.

- Tu penses que je n'avais pas remarqué les regards que tu me jetais tantôt?

C'était maintenant prouvé. Ce type avait le don de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je...Ben..c'est-à-dire que...

Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement. Son heichou avait maintenant le visage dangereusement proche du sien. Il arrivait à sentir la chaleur de sa respiration. Ils étaient proches. Très proche. Ils se rapprochaient de seconde en seconde. Son cœur battait étrangement plus vite. Ça y était, encore quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres allaient se toucher. Eren en tremblait d'excitation. Il avait ses yeux plongé dans ceux de Livaï. Il devait dire que ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux.

- EREN

Retour à la réalité assez difficile. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire juste là, maintenant?! Non de dieu, Armin lui aurait-il injecté de la drogue d'une quelconque façon tordu?! Il se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Bug du cerveau quand il voit que c'est Armin lui-même qui l'attendait. À son regard, il en était sûr. Il avait tout vu, mais s'il avait tout vu, pourquoi avait-il interrompu? Il ne sais pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a été sauvé! Il a beau se persuadé de cela, en son for intérieur, Eren est un peu déçu. Mais il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Il s'avança vers Armin et retourna sur le tabouret.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Dit Eren, y'a quelque chose que je t'ai pas dit sur le gang Smi-

Son ami d'enfance fut interrompu par Jean avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase.

- onze minutes. Dépêche, Ilse nous attend.

- C'est bon j'arrive, C'EST MA PAUSE!, cria-t-il à l'intention de son patron avant de prendre son étui de guitare et de courir à la suite des deux autres garçons.

Eren sourit en regardant le trio s'éloigner. Tout une bande de spécimens ceux là. Et pas nécessairement juste eux. Il pensait aussi à sasha par exemple. Une dangereuse psychopathe quand ça concernait la bouffe. Il soupira. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une soirée aussi mouvementé.

* * *

><p>- C'est qui la bande qui va encore tout défoncer cette semaine? C'est ça, s-n-k, on est les meilleurs! Yeeeeeeeees! Cria Jean en lançant une de ses baguettes avant de la rattraper.<p>

Comme à son habitude, le drummer, donc Jean, devenait une toute autre personne sur scène. Si avec Eren il était chiant et arrogant, sur scène, il était hyperactif. Marco essayait de tester les touches de son synthétiseur malgré le son et Armin était en plein débat sur la hauteur du micro.

Ilse fouillait dans son sac pour trouver son médiator de guitare quand sa main accrocha le canif qu'elle y avait rangé. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et remis rapidement le couteau dans son sac avant d'inspirer et d'expirer longuement.

- Oh Ilse! Tout va bien?

Jean, qui avait arrêté de sauter, la regardait avec un air inquiet. Ilse sursauta avant d'attraper le pic de guitare dans le fond de son sac puis de le refermer.

- Évidemment que tout va bien. Bon allez, on y va bientôt!

* * *

><p>- Yo yo yo tout le monde!<p>

La musique qui venait des hauts-parleurs s'arrêta pour laisser la parole au DJ qui attira l'attention de toute la salle.

- Comme vous le savez, vendredi nous accueillons nos invités préférés, le groupe Shingeki No Kyojin. Bienvenue à S.N.K.!

Plusieurs cris (surtout de filles) fusèrent dans le club. Même la section de combat pris une pause. Faut dire que SNK était une genre de fierté du quartier. Ça a commencé quand Ilse faisait des petites pièces pour récolter de l'argent. Plus tard, elle a rencontré Marco et Jean, qui participaient dans un talent show de son école. Les deux garçons connaissaient déjà le petit blond. À l'époque, celui-ci étudiait durement tout en travaillant dans un magasin de musique. Depuis, les quatres avaient créé le groupe de musique.

- Bonjour! Dit Ilse dans le micro, et eu en réponse encore plus de cris.

La première chanson a été choisie suite à de nombreuses demandes!

3,2,1... (vous êtes pas obligé de tout lire c'est votre choix, flemme de choisir des parties précises)

Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jäger!

Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen

Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni

Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru

Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai

Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da

Shikabane fumikoete

Susumu ishi o warau buta yo

Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei

Shiseru garou no jiyuu o!

Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da

Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger

Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara

Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu guren no yumiya

Ya o tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai

Ya o hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai

Genkai made hikishiboru hachikiresou na tsuru

Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu

Emono o korosu no wa dougu demo gijutsu demo nai

Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da

Wir sind die Jäger! Honoo no you ni atsuku

Wir sind die Jäger! Kouri no you ni hiyayaka ni

Wir sind die Jäger! Onore o ya ni komete

Wir sind die Jäger! Subete o tsuranuiteyuke

Angriff auf die Titanen

Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen

Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern

Der Junge von einst wird bald das Schwarze Schwert ergreifen

Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge

Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen

Nanika o kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa

Nanika o suteru koto ga dekiru mono

Nanihitotsu risuku nado seowanai mama de

Nanika ga kanau nado

Angu no soutei tada no gen'ei

Ima wa mubou na yuuki mo

Jiyuu no senpei kake no kousei

Hashiru dorei ni shouri o!

Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no koushi da

Ubawareta sono chihei sekai o nozomu Ehren

Tomedonaki shoudou ni sono mi o okasare nagara

Yoiyami ni shi o hakobu meifu no yumiya

Eren se laissait bercer par la musique qui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas du tout à une berceuse. C'était définitivement sa chanson préféré.

* * *

><p>- C'est complètement stupide!, ronchonna Annie.<p>

- Rooh allez fait pas le tête! Pense aux jolies filles!

- On est pas ici pour les jolies filles abruti., répondit-elle en tirent sur sa cravate.

- Co...Peux pas...Respirer...!

Annie le lâcha et se recala dans son siège pendant que Reiner toussait pour reprendre sa respiration normale. Ymir donnait des coups de pied dans le siège d'Annie.

- Hé hé Annie! Hééé!

- Quoi.., finit-elle par répondre

- Ben, comme on sait pas si c'est une réunion violente ou pas... Dans le doute tu peux me donner les cinquante dollars que tu me dois tout de suite?

- ...Depuis quand je te dois de l'argent moi?

- Depuis que t'as parié sur le fait que j'arriverais pas à piquer la voiture du chef de l'organisation qu'on visitait.

Annie soupira, desespéré.

- La morale de l'histoire, c'est ne parier pas sur ma capacité à faire des trucs stupides.

- Eh oh!, Dit la voix de Bertolt., on arrive dans des rues à risque et je suis sûre à 99.9% que Naile n'a pas prévenu ses psychopathes d'hommes de main et que si on nous remarque...ça risque de saigner.

* * *

><p>- Je vous ai dit de vous taire! Cria Rico à l'intention des "imbéciles de la banquette arrière" en faisant un virage serré au coin d'une rue.<p>

- Tu parles toi...discret discret. Tu pars avec la limo aux vitres pas fumées et après on a juste à être discret pour pas se faire remarquer.

Pixis fit un signe à Mitabi et ce dernier envoya son coude dans les côtes à Ian. Le derrière de la voiture explosa en insultes pendant qu'elle essayait de conduire droit dans la rue qui zigzagait. Voyant le stress apparant de Rico, Pixis lui donne un petit coup sur le bras. Comme pour la rassurée. Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Arrête de t'en faire Rico, ça ne sert à rien.

* * *

><p>Eren continuait d'écouter la chanson pendant que les cris fusaient de partout. Il en avait -presque- oublié Livaï, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup. Celui-ci s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'Eren. Il sursauta à la venue du nouvel arrivant. L'homme ne le regardait pas. Il était dans une conversation qui avait l'air assez importante sur son cell. Eren n'écoutait que vaguement ce qu'il disait après tout, il ne pensait qu'à ÇA. Il cru entendre parler du gang Dork, d'une réunion, que son prince charmant devrait peut-être partir pour aller là-bas...attend...quoi?! Aller où? Il décida d'écouter mieux la conversation. Il n'en su pas plus parce que Livaï remarqua qu'on l'écoutait.<p>

- On épi les conversations gamin?

- Euh..

- Tsk.

Livaï se leva et partit un peu plus loin. Malgré que le leader du gang Smith avait tout à fait le droit et que lui n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'épier une conversation, il s'en sentit blessé. Rejeté. Il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout après ce qu'Armin lui avait dit. C'est décidé. Il tenterait de s'éloigner du nain. Eren savait mieux que quiconque que tomber amoureux de n'importe qui ne pouvait que se finir..mal. Oh que oui il le savait.

* * *

><p>même moi j'ai remarqué que j'avais mis BEAUCOUP de dialogues. Je suis franchement désolé pour ça. Bien sûr il y a des fautes :3 m'en voulez paaaaaas ;(<p>

sur ce bonne fin de semaine les gens :D


End file.
